1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved structure of pressure gauge, which makes the measurement elements stronger and more firm, and achieves excellent stability and high practicality.
2. Description of Related Art
Applications of pressure gauges cover a vast variety of fields and pressure gauges are indispensable items for industry and daily life, such as applications frequently applied in pressure measurement of oil pressure, vacuum, atmospheric pressure, gas pressure, sea-level altitude and diving depth.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic sectional side view of a pressure gauge of the prior art. The pressure gauge 1 commonly used these days mainly consists of a base 10, wherein a pressure measurement assembly 11 is installed inside the base 10 and a scale plate 12 is installed above the base 10. A guide shaft 13 is installed at the center of the pressure measurement assembly 11 and a spiral base 130 is wrapped closely around the outer of the guide shaft. The hole of the guide shift 13 is plugged with a rod 140 whose upper portion is equipped with a rotating piece 14. The lower portion of the rod 140 is coupled with a bar for holding against the adjacent spiral base 130. The scale plate 12 is locked by a screw, which is fastened through a support base, above the base 10. A transparent cover 17 is installed on top of the base 10 and the transparent cover 17 is located above the scale plate 12 to form a covering for protection of the scale plate 12.
The aforementioned rotating piece 14 installed above the base 10 of the pressure gauge 1 has a coil spring and holds the rod against one end of the support base 16 for the purpose of a fixed position, therefore, resulting in frequent unsmooth rotation of the pointer, which is installed on to the rotating piece and making zero setting hard to perform.